Variation in the restriction map in the Adh region (alcohol dehydrogenase locus) of chromosome II of Drosophila melanogaster and some related spieces were examined. Insertion/deletion differences outside the trapscriptional unit were common. The distribution within Drosophila melanogaster and among the species suggest that such variants are deterious mutants, although they do not have any obvious effect on Adh function.